Reavon (character)
In Restuss]] __TOC__ Character History * Server: Kettemoor * Race: Human * Gender: Male ** Eyes: White (Severe Retinal Damage) Must wear Light sensitive glasses ** Hair: Dark Brown * Profession: ** Original: Master Brawler - Fencer - Master Teräs Käsi - Master Marksman - Commando ** Current: Jedi (Dark) * Faction: Imperial ** Space: Imperial * Guild : Alpha Omega * Residence : Khar Shian, Corellia (Current Mayor) * Siblings: Kanos' Darkwalker * Family: KoDaris Darkwalker (uncle), Jronus Darkwalker (MIA) Biography Beginings Although, not much is known on the past of the Darkwalker Family, The first known records of Reavon Darkwalker were found in the Imperial Stormtrooper academy on Coruscant. Reavon joined the academy along with his friend and foster Brother Malikus Stargazer. The stargazers took in Reavon when he was just a boy; presumed to be around the age of 6 or 7 but very intelligent for his young age. He was found wandering the thick jungles of Naboo. The Stargazers have setup Camp in a remote jungle spot where Malikus’s father, Argolis has taken Malikus to train him in survival techniques. While the stargazers were out training, Reavon smelling the extinguished campfire, still smoldering from breakfast. He studied the site from a distance. Noticing that no one was around, and Reavon who was starving, having been hiding for what is to be believed well over a month, He had survived by watching the wildlife in that area, he ate from the same bushes and drank from the same water source they did. He slowly approached the campsite and as he entered the tent his first Instinct was to go for the first food ration container he saw. Having been in the jungle for what seemed like and eternity to him. What he failed to notice was the detection device, which signaled Argolis that there was an intruder back at the camp. While Reavon was feasting on the ration pack, he was so into his first real meal in weeks he did not notice the stargazers returning to the camp. Argolis stormed the tent, Throwing Reavon to the ground waving a blaster in his face. “Who are you? And why were you sent here?” He demanded, but Reavon being too shook up from his ordeal he could not speak. Malikus seeing the fear in Reavon’s eyes told his father not to shoot the child. Malikus’ voice brought his father back from the military Mind state to study the boy’s features, and by noticing the dirt on the boy’s face and torn and tattered clothing. He could see the boy was no threat. Once the blaster was lowered he handed Reavon back the ration pack. Which Reavon began to quickly devour. Once Reavon was done with the pack he approached Argolis and apologized for his intrusion and explained he has been wandering the jungle for weeks. He then explained he was with his mother and older brother Kanos’ collecting Nabooian wood for his mothers business, She was a very well respected tailor in her day and would make the most beautiful clothing one had ever see. One night while was Reavon was asleep, he heard quite a racket coming from out side thinking his mother and brother were fighting as usual. Ignored it and try to go back to sleep. When he was startled the last sound he would hear his mother make. “No, Please I have two chi---“her last words were interrupted by a hail of blaster fire. Reavon quickly hid under a tarp where the wood was stacked for the return trip. Peeking out of the tarp Reavon cam see 4 figures huddled around his mother dead body. It was light enough to see the armor the figures wore but Reavon has never seen anything like it. They were definitely not with the empire as Reavon can see clearly. He also noticed a strange symbol on the left shoulder of one of the men. A symbol he will never forget. “Check the corpse for anything useful” one of the men ordered. “Only about 500 credits, Sir” they exclaimed “otherwise she’s clean”. “Well I guess that’s our payment, she won’t be needing it…hehehehe” they laughed. Reavon seeing his mother’s body lying there lifeless, he tried holding his emotions back not wanting to be discovered. He watches as the men tore apart his camp for anything that they could find but being only out here for a few days for wood harvesting, they didn’t need much. “Damn, wasted all that ammo for 500 credits. We could have at least had some fun with her first if this is all she had.” One of the assailants exclaimed. Which of course anger Reavon more than anything, But being over come with his will to survive he held all emotion inside. “And now I’m here” exclaimed the young Reavon. Wiping the tears from his eyes, he stated that he was also unsure of his older brothers’ whereabouts or if he even survived. He thanks the stargazers for their hospitality and told them he would then be leaving. “Where will you go?” Argolis asked. “To find out who did this to my family and make them pay.” Reavon exclaimed. “Not without the proper training, you’d be destroyed easily,” he said sternly. The anger in Reavon’s eyes began to increase. “Where is your Father?” Malikus’s asked. “My dad is dead,” Reavon responded swiftly and very angrily “he was killed in the clone wars by CIS before I was born.” “Let us help you then” stated Argolis. I am training my son Malikus here for the Empire so he may serve the emperor proudly one day. We can do the same for you and when you are ready you can even join the empire if you choose or seek to take revenge on your Mothers killer. Reavon thought about it for a moment and decided to accept the offer. Months and years went by, training session after session passed the stronger and more effective both Malikus and Reavon became. Reavon picking up on hand to hand fighting techniques, While Malikus was more comfortable with a blaster. Reavon was also very quite and never talked much. Where Malikus was just the opposite and favored and utilized his gift for speech. Reavon and Malikus both stood out from the other trainees in the academy. Were picked for advanced training While Malikus was moved to officer Training. Reavon was picked to learn Heavy weapons in the commando unit. Reavon has also mastered the Teras Kasi Fighting style like no other as he could almost see his opponent’s moves before he executed them. Both excelled way beyond the class were considered the top in their classes and were quickly promoted to active duty. Malikus’ father on Naboo gave them a ceremony. While in attendance a rouge rebel killed Malikus father who enticed Malikus’s father away from the ceremony. Both vowing for revenge against the rebels Malikus and Reavon were summoned by the emperor himself for a special assignment. Reavon, Bid his good friend Malikus farewell and swore to each other that they will one day bring and end to the rebels. They went there separate ways. Malikus left to Coruscant, while Reavon suited up his Shock trooper armor for his first official assignment dispatched to the 503rd Trooper unit. Giving Reavon his first assignment.]] Suited up and ready for deployment to the Kubindi system, where a known band of rebels were setting up a secret base. The starships departed for their destination. After entering space above Naboo they began the calculation for their jump to the Kubindi system. While in hyperspace an alarm sounded interrupting their travel plans. After coming out of hyperspace they were faced with a large uncharted asteroid field. Reavon having a bad feeling approached the bridge. “Sir, is everything alright?” he asked his superior wanting to know if there is anything he can do. “All is well Commando just an asteroid field that’s all, as you were.” He stated. “Sir I have the strangest feeling this is no ordinary Asteroid field.” Reavon exclaimed. “And, I think your paranoid Solder, now take your seat and strap in.” demanded the officer. Reavon saluted and headed back to his seat. While on the way back his feelings grew stronger. Reavon paused near the escape pods. As a feeling of eminent danger overcame him. Just then “BOOM” the ship was rocked by what seemed to be blaster fire from all directions. The shields were taken out in less that a second. The order came over the PA system to man the life pods as fast as they can, as the blaster fire was coming in more heavily. Reavon activated the nearest escape pod and launched it without setting any coordinates. Once away from the cruiser Reavon looked out the small window in the rear of the pod. Not believing what he was seeing, but it appeared that the Ship he was on was under attack from that of the actual asteroids in the asteroid filed they were passing though. Reavon watching the ship hoping to see some more life pods escape from the ship but the ship was then blown to bits. There appeared to be no survivors. Reavon’s pod was caught in the pull of the large volcanic planet of Mustafar. Spiraling helplessly towards the planet, Reavon closed his eyes and accepted his fate. As he did not think he would make it out of this alive. He could feel the heat of the pod as it entered the planet atmosphere and felt the pod falling towards the rocky terrain. Then the pod crashed down on the planet causing Reavon to be knocked unconscious. Stranded Hours have passed; dazed and disoriented Reavon slowly opens his eyes. Bruised and bloody he makes is way to the door of the escape pod. He turns the handle but the door does not budge. It seems stuck as the wrecked escape pod is devastated from bouncing off the rocky surface of the planet. Mustering the last bit of strength he has. Reavon swiftly kicks the door of the escape pod. The pod opens just enough for Reavon to get a grip and push the door wide enough to get though. He crawls from the wreck and takes a look around. He sees some miners (or so he thought) on the ridge above him. Collapsing to the ground for a min to gather some more strength. Reavon struggles but with the help of some near by rocks to hold on to he makes it to his feet. “What a headache” Reavon exclaims. Reavon looks in the escape pod hoping to find a Stim pack to tend to his wounds, after his wounds have been taken care of; he notices more miners have assembled to view the crash. One miner spots Reavon and alerts the other miners. They fire down on Reavon, taking cover behind some jagged rocks he is able to get out his Sfor rifle and return fire on the miners. All but one miner survived and signals for a surrender. The miner approaches Reavon, arms held high over his head. “Please” the miner begs “Don’t kill me, I had my orders”. Reavon is burning with anger he can feel the hate growing inside him like never before, -Smack- the stock of the rifle hits the miner square in the face continually. Reavon has totally given in to his anger. The miner squealing in agony begging Reavon for mercy but Reavon can not hear him as the hate has overcome him. He continues until the miner no longer moves. Out of breathe and covered in his victim’s blood. He stands to his feet screaming in anger, he collapses to the ground, confused, alone and helpless… again. ~You have done well~ a strange voice exclaimed. Reavon looks up and around to see who spoke, but he could not see anyone. Well not anyone that was moving, that is. ~Your hate has made you powerful~ “I’m going crazy” he thought to himself. “Am I hearing voices now?” he questioned. ~Reavvvooonnnn~ the voice exclaimed. He stood up very slowly still sore from the crash, rifle at the ready. “WHO”S THERE!” he shouted, looking around the area. He even checked his radar nothing was registering. ~Search me out~ the voice whispered. ~search me out to find your answers~. “Now I know I’m losing it” he said. “I need to get out of here and fast”. He began Climbing up, to one of the highest ridges. He attempted to see if he could find a settlement of some sort. There was nothing to be found just mile after miles of jagged rock and rivers of molten lava. He felt hopeless, “I can’t die on this, rock”. The heat on this planet was remarkable. Relieved, that he had taken off his stormtrooper armor and left it at the escape pod. With the sweat pouring down his face, he began to hike. He thought about the voice, and walked in the direction of where he thought he’d heard it come from. Weeks went by and there was still no hope for an escape. With no way of communication as his COM link was destroyed in the crash. Reavon assumed he had been reported dead since no one else survived the attack. He was determined to return. Having run out of food he had to resort to hunting. He had found some ruins to shelter in where he rested and setup camp. Since he figured he’d be here for a while. While asleep one night he has a dream, thousands of Sith and Jedi battled one another. The numbers were staggering. He then sees a circle of Sith followers mediating. It seems as if they are channeling some kind of energy. One particular figure stood out from the rest he was dressed in all black, from head to toe. The figure then stop meditating, looked directly at Reavon and said ~Find Me~. He woke up with swiftness, startled from what he had seen. ~finnnnnd Meeeeee~ the voice whispered again. He began to feel the urge to head towards the largest volcano on the planet. He packed some supplies and headed on his way. He was now determined to find what this is all about. Three weeks went by, and there is a very eerie feeling from one of the caves in the volcano’s side. Reavon feeling uneasy enters the cave. The sound of running lava can be heard all around. “I gotta be crazy” he said. But with his lamp in hand he continued, “but this might be my ticket outta here” he thought. Walking down the hall he noticed very strange writing along the wall. He began to see a tiny light coming from way off in the cave. He finally came to a chamber dimly lit by three small red candles. He noticed more of the same type of writing on the wall which he saw earlier in the cave. In the middle of the room there was a small alter type article that held, at what appeared to be a small red glass triangular shaped object. The closer he got to it he noticed a tiny glow from inside, but he was unable to make out what it was. Reavon tried several ways of opening the object, but to no avail. He took the artifact from its resting place and put it in his pack. Then started on his way back to the ruins where he setup camp. During his journey he noticed something strange all the creatures that would have normally attacked him were turning in the other direction. Almost as if they were threatened by his presence. “What strange behavior” he thought to himself. “Could this “thing” I found be doing this?” he questioned. Reavon Decided to give it a test. He found the biggest Tulrus he could find, and picked up a large chunk of stone from off the ground, and threw it at the creature. The toss was a direct hit and the Tulrus was charging at Reavon full speed. When the creature was close enough he pulled the artifact out the pack showing it to the creature. As if the creature has seen a ghost is suddenly stopped its charge and ran in the other direction. Reavon looked at the artifact in amazement. He knew he had to find out what this was strange object was. That night Reavon returned to camp, he tried every way possible to open the device. He was unable. He decided to put it in his pack for the night and continue tomorrow. Reavon falling into a deep sleep began to see the battle he had seen in his last dream. Jedi and Sith were falling to their death by the hundreds. Then he was back in the chamber of sith who were in a meditation circle. The dream felt so real he could actually catch the scent of the wax melting from the candles in the room. It seem as if the Sith were meditating around a strange glowing crystal. Which seemed to be channeling energy to the sith army on the battlefield. They would use the force and attack as one, cutting down any jedi in the way. Reavon felt a strange connection with what was going on, almost as if he belongs here. Calmly he approaches an empty seat on the council ring, and sits down. Carefully observing the others, but no one makes a move. Then at that moment, the entire council stopped and simultaneously turned directly to Reavon. Sensing a very eerily feeling and attempting to wake up but he was unable. Then his attention turned to the black cloaked figure who stared at Reavon and said “your time has come…..” Discovering the Sith Enclave.]] The Awakening Category:Player characters